forever in love
by AliceCullen92
Summary: edward left bell in the wood, victoria came after bella and changed her. jasper saved her and was in love with her. follow the story of bella and jasper's love. in new moon from chapter 3
1. prolong

Walking through the woods always make me feel safe until one day when he left me there dying of heart break, but I was saved by Sam Uley one for the la push boys. Months came and went, I was like a zombie but I was dead inside I still remember the words he said to me, it was like he tore out my heart and stoup on it. One day I when for walk in the forest to find our meadow which I found but someone found me first, Victoria found me. "Ah Bella why so sad is Edward still here or can I have my fun now". I felt the pain when she said his name, she saw the pain on my face and grind like a little kid on Christmas. "Aw now I feel bad not" she said. She was not only but a few feet away from me but then she was right in front of me "what do you want Vicky?" I said in an emotionless voice. "I want revenge for James so it's kinda like a mate for mate". But I wasn't his mate he left for me to live a normal life.

Like my life was normal to being with. I felt being thrown in to the air as I came crashing down my body hit a tree and I felt my ribs breaking with the force of the impacted as I was trying to catch my breath Victoria was in front of me again with a smile on her face "to bad I have to kill you Isabella" she laughed then she started cutting me with her long nails. I could feel her nails along my bones. I heard a growl then Victoria was running away from the scene. I was bleeding everywhere I was about to pass out when I heard a voice that was like honey saying that he was sorry and then I felt the pain in my neck My whole body was on fire but though the pain I can still hear that honey voice saying that he was sorry and that he will never leave me alone. It was like that for the time I was burning but when I woke he was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, **

**I had trouble with my computer this week and everything else was going on.**

**I don't own anything Stephenie Meyer does but I own the story line. **

**Thanks alicecullen92 **

**Now here the first chapter.**

Chapter 1

Bella's pov

It was three days after my stupid birthday party that I didn't want but no one listens to me. Edward was acting weird it was like it all came crashing down that night. Didn't blame Jasper it wasn't his fought but hey im just the human who doesn't know anything. But as soon as I got home I knew that something was wrong, "take a walk with me Bella" he said "ok" I said unsure. We walk for like five minutes and then came to a stop Edward faced me with a musk on his beautiful face.

"We are leaving Bella" "ok" I said unsure again but I didn't understand. "Why now?" I asked "Bella it's time people are noticing that we are not changing". "Ok just let me pack something's and then we can go ok" as I when to walk away Edward was in front of me with the look of hatred on his face "I don't want you to came Bella you are not to be in this life, I need you to live a normal life and plus me and Alice have be together for some time now and I realise that you are not my mate. Alice is I am sorry that I keep this a secret but I just don't love you anymore just not like that anymore I did at the start be just not now maybe it was just the smell of you blood and me not been able to read you mind goodbye Isabella". But all I heard that I was that not his mate and that he and my best friend or was were together I felt dead inside I didn't even noticed that he left. The pain I felt was unbearable as my heart was breaking into two pieces. I dropped to the ground; I was thinking that was always not good enough for no one. Then I got up and started walking more into the forest I didn't noticed that it got dark I didn't care anyway all I could think that Edward didn't want me I couldn't see the forest flood and I trip over a tree root and fell to the ground once again.

Sometime had gone by and I could hear my name being called out but I couldn't answer as my body couldn't move even if I wanted it to I was to numb. Then I heard a twig snap as I looked over I could see two big black eyes staring at me, I could hear it breathing but it could be only an animal but if I could hear it breathing it had to be a really big animal for me to hear but I did nothing about it. I just rolled back into the ball I was in before the animal came. Some time when by until I felt someone picked me up of the ground. "Bella can you hear me my name is Sam uley, your father has been worried sick about you." He said but I couldn't hear him above the pain in my chest I was like a hole had been left there after they all just left me there with no goodbye, nothing was there anymore.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam pov.

I had just got back from patrol when Emily called from inside the house as I walked in. "billy just called saying that they need the boys to go down to forks as the chief daughter has been missing for a couple of hours now and that the Cullen's have left the town" Emily said I quickly ran back into the wood and phase into my wolf form and raced to forks. I was coming up to the swan's house when I stopped and phase back into my human form. "What's going on? I asked billy as I was walking towards him "oh hey Sam Bella swan has been missing for a while now and where thinking the Cullen's have taken her so they can change her somewhere else, but there was a note from her saying that she was going for a walk in the forest and that she would be back in an hour but that was over five hours ago" he said. "I will go look for her and see if I can get a scent trail and see where she is" I looked over to where Jacob and Charlie are. Charlie was a mess and Jacob looked like he had a growth sprit "he will be changing soon" I thought to myself then rushed into the forest.

After running for fifteen minutes I finely got a hold of Bella's scent. I walk around and then I found her curled up in a ball saying that there gone all gone. Then I stepped on a twig she turn to the sound and looked dead into eyes. It was like all the light from her eyes were gone, dead. It just vanished into thin air and the fire had gone out just like that. "What did that bloodsucker do to you" I thought to myself. I shifted back and picked her up saying "Bella can you hear me my name is Sam Uley, your father has been worried sick about you." But I don't think she heard me. I yelled that I had found her to the search party that were looked for her as well. As I walked back to the house I looked at her properly and noticed that her lips were blue and that she was really cold so I held her more close to my body as my body temp was higher than a normal persons temp. I could see that it was working as her body started to warm up more and her lips were no longer blue, I could see the house coming into view.

"I have her Charlie" I said as I came in to view, Charlie ran over to me and I gave her to him " where was she" he asked "about five miles out Charlie she keep on saying that there gone all gone to herself. I think that _Edward_ broke up with her just pass the house but she followed him more into the forest." I had said but as soon that I said the bloodsucker name Bella started screaming and crying then she hoped out of Charlie's arms and ran up to the house and up the stairs. I said my goodbyes and left but not after billy black and Charlie thank me for helping.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella's pov.

I run up to my bedroom everything was as it was. As I looked rounded my room I noticed my cd player as I went over to it. I was hoping that the cd he gave me was still there as I opened it, the cd was not there anymore. I looked all over my bedroom and nothing was there, the plane tickets, the photos nothing. It was like he and they weren't here. I slowly walked to my bed and laid down and rolled back into the ball I was in before. Charlie came in later to check up on me a few hours later. "You scared me there kiddo. What happened out there?" he said I didn't know what to say.

That the life I wanted was now gone, to be a vampire with him and the rest of the Cullen's. My heart throbbed at the thought of them. I just turned my head and didn't answer. Charlie walked out of my bedroom and I turned over when I notice that one of my floorboards were loose, I bent down to see it I can fix it. But then I notice something in the floors so I took the floorboard out and there was all the presents that he took so I thought. I didn't know what to think at the time but I was mad as hell. How could he do this to me the pain in my chest flared up again as I thought of him. I wrapped my arms around my chest to keep myself together as the walls around my mind started to crumble down.

I had to get out of here all I will start screaming and I didn't want Charlie to see me like this so I raced down the stairs tripping as I go. "Bella where are you going?" Charlie asked "I'm just going for a walk dad. I'll be back soon" I had said throwing the front door open and running for the truck. I got in and started driving I don't know where but I had to get away from Charlie my emotions were running wild. I stop and I noticed that I was out the front of the Cullen place everything was over grown. The place looked abandon as much as I was.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys **

**Thanks you for the reviews. I forgot to say that I don't own anything that belongs to Stephenie Meyer and I need a beater for this story. Sorry for some spelling mistakes. Here is the next chapter in forever in love**

**Thanks AliceCullen92**

Chapter 4

Jasper pov.

It been months since we moved away from forks and Bella. The emotions of everybody were crushing. The guilt, disappointment, shame, betrayal. I couldn't do it any more it was killing me I needed to get away for a while, away from everything. I walked up to mine and Alice's room. Alice was sitting on the bed looking up at me with love but I could read her emotions probably. There was shame, disappointment, anger, betrayal, guilt and sadness. "What the matter Alice" I had asked "I can't do this anymore!"

"What do you mean Alice?" I asked confused "I mean I can't keep babysitting you anymore. I just can't keep watching out for you I'm sick of it" Alice said and then I felt it a strong wave of anger, hate, and relief. I was shocked to say the least. Major was banging on the cage that he was put in after I left Maria but I felt my eyes darken as major was started to take over. Alice started to back up but I closed my eyes to control major he did like that he hissed at me but backed down for the moment I was that man anymore. I looked at Alice again she stared at me with her head held high and said

"Jasper I love you but with Bella that was the last straw, I just can't do this anymore. I love you jasper. I really do but this is the end for us. I'm sorry" my mate just left me the pain in my chest started but I stood tall as Alice started to pack her things. I just couldn't be here anymore so I ran into the forest as major was pulling at the cage again wanting out but I couldn't let that happen. Major was hissing angrily at me saying that Alice wasn't our mate, our true mate I was lost but I didn't listen I was lost in my own pain. I lost control over my gift putting out waves and waves of pain Emmett came to see what was wrong but as soon he was close enough he fell to his knees in pain that I was sending out Jazz man what happened" he had asked as soon I got control over my gift again. "Alice is gone she has left me." "What gone where?" "I don't know!" "Come on lets go back to the house and figure this out" as we race though the forest came upon the house I raced inside to mine and Alice's room.

Laid on the bed was a folder I reach out to grab it. It was devoice papers. The pain started to go away and the anger stated how could she do this to me after we've been through so much. She was the light in my darkness. She carried me though my hard times with the Cullen's, the slip ups every time I felt the pain of my victims. The hours I shut down into myself. My anger shot though me I started to smash everything in my path. I was started to calm down the room was a mess but I sign the stupid papers anyway. I picked up my phone to ring peter but it was already ringing so I answer it.


	6. author note

**Hey guys **

**I am so sorry I haven't been able to write as my computer has broken down on me and I have to get a new one, I will try and update soon but it's going to be awhile. I will try to do chapter 5 ASAP. I having a total minded block **

**Thanks from AliceCullen92**


End file.
